The Jersey City AIDS Community Outreach Project is a demonstration of outreach, education/prevention, risk-reduction, and other programs and initiatives towards reduction of the spread of AIDS among intravenous drug abusers (IVDAs), spouses and sexual partners. The Project, has identified six objectives to meet such demonstration. These objectives include efforts to: 1. Increase outreach to IVDAs and particularly the IVDA's female spouse, and or sexual partner. 2. Integrate State and City administered services delivery, networking, and referral policies and procedures. 3. Increase IVDA incentives to participate in risk-reduction activities and behaviors. 4. Increase drug abuse treatment capacity to provide AIDS health education/counselor services to IVDAs in treatment, including spouse, family members, and/or sexual partners. 5. Increase community-based organizations' participation, and capacity to outreach to and serve the IVDA and related at-risk populations. 6. Enhance existing referral mechanisms to assist the IVDA, spouse, family member, and/or sexual partner in securing needed testing, counseling, Achievement of these objectives to proposed through the establishment of a community organization administrative structure, which will be integrated with the existing Robert Wood Johnson AIDS Health Services Project, and other pilot and demonstration from the CDC. The focus of this Project includes sub-contracting for the placement of Health Educator/Counselor services within existing Family Planning, Maternal and Child Health, STD, drug abuse treatment and other community-based agencies within Jersey City. Additional proposed efforts include: (1) the expansion of the existing Coupon Program which provides free detoxification, and AIDS education (including pre and post testing) to "street" IVDA, upon coupon redemption at a participating Drug Abuse treatment of a City AIDS liaison, and (2) sub-contracting with Spectrum Health Care, Inc. to provide medical van outreach services to the IVDA and related at-risk populations with high-risk areas of Jersey City.